Sirius's Only Lover
by MagentaEmeraldTangerineEbony
Summary: Anna Lestrange is a squib and only her family know about her. She feels worthless and she lives for the days her brave cousin, Sirius, visits her. A oneshot.


**Hi everyone! This just popped into my head. Tell me if it's rubbish but also tell me if you enjoyed it, I don't care. This is just about how Sirius did fall in love, and also the reason he tried to run away. I think it was his fifth year he tried to run away in. If not, its poetic licence! **

Anna Lestrange was born into a terrible family. At first she would laugh along with her brother when her parents cruciated muggles or her older brother used the killing curse on a spider . However, when she got to seven years old, everything changed. The Lestranges started tormenting her, as if it was her fault she was born a squib. At the time she hardly understood why she was being treated this way, all she knew was that her parents had stopped loving her because she couldn't do magic. She would practice for hours but nothing would happen, instead of a leaf catching on fire it would lay there, limp and still. She gradually learnt to accept that she was a freak, that She became used to hiding in dingy rooms away from people and her trust in humankind slowly diminished.

Not many people knew about Anna. In fact, only her close relations knew she existed. Most of her family just used her as a punch bag, or curse bag as her relations frequently used her to teach Rodolphus how to curse. At first Rodolphus refused to harm his sister but after harsh scoldings from his parents he gave in and as time passed he became brainwashed and started to enjoy terrorising Anna. Then came Rabastan, who took an equal amount of delight in torturing their sister until Anna dreaded every day. Her days seemed long and endless.

Apart from when he came.

Those mischievous brown eyes brought her hope and his boldness in standing up for her left her in awe. She had never seen anyone so brave and kind, if it hadn't been for him and her other cousin Andromeda, her faith in wizardkind would have been lost forever.

Most people thought Sirius had never really been interested in girls. And he would have agreed with them. He wasn't interested in girls. He was interested in one girl. The girl who looked at him with adoring brown eyes every time he yelled at Rodolphus to stop cursing her, to stop being a coward by picking on a squib who couldn't defend herself.

Sirius and sometimes Andromeda, would sneak off every time they were forced to visit the Lestranges and would go and visit Anna. When they were small children they played hide and seek in the one room Anna was banished to and when they got slightly bigger they defied the adults and ran around in the huge grounds until Anna forgot she was a useless squib. On those wonderful days they were just three children, playing together innocently and not caring about such trivial differences. On those days, the children had more wisdom than the adults who sat in the grand drawing room planning Bellatrix's and Rodolphus's marriage.

As they got older still and Andromeda and Sirius joined Hogwarts, they would run until they were far enough away from the house and then they would talk. They would talk about Quidditch, lessons and the mischief Sirius got up to in class. Anna would listen in wonderment, wishing she could be part of their world where they could just jump on a broomstick and play Quidditch or learn magic. A world so far away from the dull, dreary room she was forced to live her life in.

When they reached their fifth year Anna took to roaming the grounds of The Lestrange Manor alone. In previous years she had been too afraid to venture out of her room without Sirius and Andromeda but now she was frustrated. Being with Sirius over the summer holidays had made her feel worth something. Usually Sirius had stayed with his friend James over the summer as he always wanted to escape his family but, as he told her, when he heard his family were going to the Lestranges for the summer he just had to come. She smiled as she thought of it.

Sirius wished he could tell someone about Anna. He had been so close to telling Dumbledore a few times but he couldn't risk it. Telling someone would make life even worse for Anna, he knew his family too well, they would probably kill her if Dumbledore said anything. Still, as he went to school, all he could think about was Anna. It had just been her and him in the summer, Andromeda was staying at a friend's house. It had been wonderful. The first time that either of them had felt loved.

He knew that he loved her and she knew that she loved him.

But they hadn't told each other.

This thought played on both of their minds as they went back to their normal lives.

It was now the Christmas holidays and Sirius visited again. This was the first time Anna had ever had a Christmas present. He got her a necklace with a locket pendant in the shape of a heart; Anna's eyes filled with joyous tears as she stroked the heart gently.

"Oh, thank you Sirius it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, "no one's ever spent this amount of money on me before!" and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Sirius laughed delightedly, pleased that Anna liked his present so much. Their embrace carried on, neither of them letting go but neither of them wanting to take the next step and kiss. Their friendship was so strong and carefree that neither of them wanted to spoil it with romantic gestures.

"I've been thinking about you all term," Sirius said, finally drawing away from the embrace, "stuck up here with only the company of that rat, Rodolphus."

Anna flinched when Sirius mentioned his name, "yes, he bought his fiancée to see me yesterday," Anna said with a weak smile.

"Oh God, not Bellatrix!" Sirius cried, "oh you poor thing, I just wish I could tell someone about you, and about what those bastards are doing to you."

"No one would do anything" Anna replied, "all they would do is to take me away from- from here," she said, resisting the urge to say 'you'.

"But that's a good thing, taking you away from here!" Sirius exclaimed, confused.

"Yes, but if they take me away from here they'll take me away from... from...."

"Yes?"

"From you." Anna said quietly, looking down as she said it. There was a pause for a few seconds, and in those few seconds an idea formed in Sirius's head.

"Anna, we're going to run away," he said with a mischievous smile.

"What? You can't be serious!" Anna cried, "what about all your friends, James, Remus and Peter? You can't leave them!"

"Yes," said Sirius with a frown, "but just think, both of us running away forever, it would be amazing and I'm sure my friends would understand."

"You would leave them for me?" Anna asked in incredulity.

"It's a difficult decision- but yes, for you."

"No, Sirius you can't, you have a whole future ahead of you, you can't just run away from it all because you feel sorry for a pathetic little squib" Anna pleaded, not wanting Sirius to throw away his life.

"Anna, I would never run away with someone because I felt sorry for them" Sirius said in a serious tone "for once I'm not joking, this isn't just some fun. This is real. This is your life that's being ripped apart by our stupid family and I want to leave them. I want to leave them and be with you."

And Sirius stepped towards her slowly and kissed her gently on the cheek. For once Anna stopped caring about their friendship, about what would happen after this moment and kissed him on the lips, surely their love could overcome anything, they would run away and be together forever.

For that one moment they were the only two people in the world and nothing mattered. No blood thirsty family was there to tear them apart and their future was laid out in front of them like a perfect tapestry and nothing could harm it.

Anna and Sirius quickly made plans in the darkening room, except this time the room was full of hope and what could be, rather than agonising memories.

The next day Sirius came to her again. The plan was for them to sneak out into the grounds on as they had done so many times before and, using Sirius's broom, which he had brought with him under the pretence of having a Quidditch match with Rodolphus and Belltrix, would fly over the grand fence and out into the world. Sirius had brought plenty of money with him which they would replenish as soon as they got to Gringotts. Then they would fly away to somewhere exotic and life would be perfect.

Rodolphus was bored. Bellatrix was out practising some kind of curse and he had read all of his books about the Dark Arts. He decided he would go and practice Quidditch so he would stand a good chance of winning against Sirius. When he got halfway to the Lestrange Quidditch pitch he saw two dark figures in the sky, both sitting on the same broomstick. Curious, he too clambered onto his broom and flew after them. As he came nearer he recognised that one was Sirius and the other was- no , it couldn't be- but, as he edged nearer and nearer he saw it was- his sister, Anna Lestrange.

"Sirius!" Rodolphus boomed across the sky. Anna turned around and her eyes filled with terror as she saw her brother so close behind. Sirius didn't turn round but sped up, darting through the clouds. However, Rodolphus reached his wand before his cousin and managed to stun Anna. She toppled off of the broom but Sirius managed to swoop down and save her, using the counter curse.

"Sirius-"she whimpered.

"Don't worry, darling, I won't let him hurt you."

"Sirius- that's Bellatrix!" she shrieked in terror as another figure zoomed up to Rodolphus, her demented cackle piercing their ears.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little squib trying to escape with my little cousin Sirius. Oh, how sweet" she smiled deviously, "are you in love? Do you _love_ each other?" she cooed, laughing manically.

"Crucio!" yelled Sirius, firing the curse at Bellatrix. However it missed and hit Rodolphus who toppled off of his broom and down below the clouds.

"Oh, don't try that spell you filthy little muggle lover! That's _my_ speciality! Crucio!" the spell hit Anna, who fell but, once again, Sirius caught her.

"Sirius, I'm going to die" said Anna, looking mournfully into his eyes.

"No you are-"

"Yes, Sirius I am" she said with an air of finality to her tone, "but you are going to live. You are going to live to be a great wizard, you are going to go back to Hogwarts and have fun with your friends and you're going to have a wonderful future."

"But-"

"And, most importantly, you are not going to tell anyone about me."

"Anna, you know I can't do that!" Sirius cried.

"Sirius, you really can't tell anyone, if you do your family will murder you!" Anna said desperately.

"No, Anna I won't, I-I can't."

"You have to. I love you and I want you to move on with your life and your family not to kill you. You can tell people about me if you like but you'll be disrespecting my dying wishes," she said with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Sirius looked at the only woman he would ever love and prayed that she wouldn't die.

By this time, more of the Lestrange and Black family had gathered, all looking menacingly at the pair.

"We'll have to kill both of them," he heard someone say.

"No, think about it," said Mrs. Black, "if we kill my disgusting son people will start to wonder why, if we kill Anna, no one will know."

"I don't know why you haven't killed her before" grinned Bellatrix.

"Don't try to get revenge," Anna whispered into the helpless Sirius's ear.

"Avada kedavra!" Bellatrix yelled before anyone had the chance to challenge her view.

"No!" Sirius yelled, trying to throw himself in front of Anna, but he was too late. The curse hit her and she spiralled down to the ground. The rest of his family turned and flew back to the house, probably to think of ways to punish him. But Sirius didn't care. He sat there sobbing, unable to believe the horrific truth and unable to bring himself to fly down and look at his only love's body.

He wanted to kill Bellatrix, he wanted to shout to the world how Anna had existed and how she had been so brave and wonderful. But he remembered Anna's last words and knew that he could never tell anyone. He would do exactly what she had told him to do. He would be strong.

Sirius would return to Hogwarts, he would try his hardest to have fun. But he would also try his hardest to run away.

**Please R&R!!! I really want reviews **


End file.
